Stars are Seeing
by snakewise
Summary: DMHG-What are you?A dragon and a boy.You are a star?Many-a girl,troubled by her dreams,is soothed by a boy,who takes the form of a dragon in the night sky constellation.He helps her discover the mystery and murder of a certain Draco Malfoy. (readreview!)
1. Nightmare

My first ficcy, so if it ain't good, don't kill me! *cowers under desk* But anyways, hope you like it all! And I don't own Harry Potter, never did never will. Only thing I own is this plot. Or should own this plot unless someone takes it away from me! *hugs plot* NO ONES GONNA DO THAT OF COURSE! Well anyways, on with the show! ...or rather, story...   
  
Stars are Seeing   
  
~snakewise~  
  
Nightmare  
  
"You fool! Have you realised what you have done?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have failed to give us passage to Hogwarts. You have failed to destroy its headmaster! You HAVE FAILED TO DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"I have not failed, but merely chose to disobey your orders. I have no wish to be evil. I have no wish to stain my hands with blood."  
  
"Then you truly are a fool!"  
  
"That, you are wrong. I am not a fool, you are- thinking you can gain more power through Voldemort? Now thats being a real fool."  
  
"You will call him the Dark Lord, and what if I am gaining power through him?"  
  
"You fear his name, but that is not the point. You will not gain power, instead you will be thrown out like trash-"  
  
"if I do, then it will be your fault, for disobeying orders! You have lowered our family name! We are no longer feared, seeing as we are sporting a pathetic, little boy in the family-YOU! I am the laughing stock in the inner circle! You have ruined me! I am no longer the right hand man of the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Stop your rambling father! Whether it be my fault or not, you will still be thrown out! Voldemort is using you, just like he is using everyone in that measly little group of death eaters! Once he has what he wants, he will destroy you all! Our family name has already been lowered. Lowered by you! Or have you not noticed? The little bit of brain capacity in that thick skull of yours too small to hold that bit of information? PATHETIC! You were never the Dark Lords right hand man to begin with, and you will NEVER be his right hand man! My fault? If it is, then I'm glad! Burst that ego filled balloon in you!"  
  
"Wrong, all wrong! You will always be wrong! But here is a question for you. Which side are you on? Light or dark?"  
  
"Definately not dark, for that is a place for brainless idiots like yourself."  
  
"Then you are on the light side?"  
  
"Ever heard of nuetral father? I have no side. If I had to pick, it would be light. I would rather have a peaceful afterlife, than one full of demons and sins after I die."  
  
"You are weak. Very, to be scared of demons and sins. Would you be strong enough to take my punishment?"  
  
"Punishment?"  
  
"Surely you didn't think you will get away without punishment... You did disobey me, eh?"  
  
"Then hurry up with your punishment! I have had enough of the likes of you!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue! But don't be scared, I am just going to throw in a few cruciatus curses... and end with the avada kedavra. Then you will have nothing to do with me! What do you say eh?  
  
"Crucio"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain beyond nothing she ever felt in her whole life, flooded throughout her body, clogging up all her senses except feeling. She twitched, her eyes rolled till only the whites were showing. She willed sound to come out of her throat, to some how ease the pain.   
  
And sound came-letting a piercing scream disrupt the peaceful slumber of those who had heard. Also disrupting the screamer herself, Hermione Granger from her nightmare.  
  
She flew upright in bed, beads of cold sweat trickling down her forhead. She felt clammy all over.  
  
"Hermione dear! Hermione, whats wrong darling?" Hermione's mother came rushing into the room, a whirlwind following her in her haste with her husband hot on her tail.  
  
"I-I-I don't know mother... I don't know whats wrong, but there IS something wrong... I just... I just don't know what..."  
  
"Are you feeling all right Herms?" Her father felt her sweat soaked forhead.  
  
"By gosh... Your all clammy! I'll call the doctor right away!"  
  
"Wait dad! Its ok, really! It was just a bad dream. Bad dreams all ways get you clammed up right? Right?" She gave a fake laugh to hide her discomfort of the dream, drawing amused yet worried looks from her parents.  
  
"You sure dear? Maybe a glass of water would help, or a bit of food."  
  
"No, its ok mum, really. I'll survive the night. I'm sorry to have woken you all up, it was just a silly old nightmare."  
  
"Ok then dear... Call us if you need anything ok? Goodnight." Her mum took a few steps back.  
  
"Sleeptight." Her dad followed suit.  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Hermione finished, bursting into laughter with her parents.  
  
They left her room, leaving Hermione there to ponder under the light of the full moon.  
  
'The pain... The pain was real...' She winced when she moved her body  
  
'Very real... Was the dream real? Or rather, the nightmare... But I couldn't see anything... Only hear voices... Male... V...Vo... Voldemort was mentioned I think... Failed to... destroy Dumbledore... Hogwarts... Was right hand man... Family... It just doesn't make sense! The dream was so real, and I couldn't have made it up... Maybe a premonition? But I suck at divination... A sign? Divination. Not my category... But then it can't be a normal dream... The past? Thats divination... Can't be... Back to the normal dream... or nightmare... Hm... How about the present? But thats linked to divination... So it MUST be a dream... But the pain... the pain was real... why else would my body feel like a pin cushion? Definately weird... Tell Harry and Ron and they would think I've gone mad... Thats right! I'm going back to school tomorrow! I just can't wait! I better get my sleep. Wouldn't do to fall asleep tomorrow, I gotta see everyone! ...But its already seventh year... No more school next year... Well, I just gotta make the best out of it! Also helps being Head Girl!'  
  
Hermione tucked her arms under the covers, and fell asleep with a smug smile on her face, forgetting all about her dream-nightmare.  
  
'Head Girl, excellent...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Finished me first chappy! So, did you like it? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!!! PLZ!?!?!?! A review would do just fine! So two words for you ppl.  
  
REVIEW PLZ!!!  
  
~snakewise~ 


	2. Revealed

Ok, not much reviews from what I can see... *sniffles* But its alright I guess! Thanks relena333, 1 review can make one perk up!  
  
Well, enought of my pointless rambling. On with the story!  
  
Stars are Seeing  
  
Revealed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sighed.   
  
'Back where I belong, back with the people I love, back with my friends.'   
  
Hermione gazed around platform 9 and 3/4, searching for the famous Weasleys red hair, or the legendary scar of Harry Potter in the moving mass of Hogwarts students, and their parents.  
  
'They can't be that hard to spot... Where are they?'  
  
After fruitlessly searching for 5 minutes, Hermione returned to stand next to the barrier leading to Kings Cross Station. She sighed for the umpteenth time today, and leaned against a brick column.   
  
"Looking for us 'mione?"  
  
Hermione squealed and turned around, facing her two best friends, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasly (Ron for short). She jumped into their arms, giving a long hug, but suddenly pulled away, looking magnificently furious.  
  
"You two! How could you do this to me!" she shouted, sounding remarkably like Mrs Weasely.  
  
"Leaving me here, looking for you! I searched the whole platform for goodness sake! And it doesn't help dragging a, god only knows how heavy, trunk!"  
  
"Nice to see you too!" Ron replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"But it would help if you didn't put so many books in there!"  
  
Hermione gave a 'hmph' and headed towards the shiny red steam engine, labelled Hogwarts Express, leaving Harry and Ron to follow behind.  
  
After the search of an empty compartment, they heaved their trunks onto the luggage rack, and sat down puffing away after the difficult attempt of putting Hermione's trunk with the rest.  
  
"I swear 'mione, I think your carrying bricks in there..." Harry nursed his arm, having strained his muscle in the heavy ordeal.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm collecting garden bricks to throw at anyone who annoys me this year. I have extra duties, being Head Girl and all."  
  
They stared at her... and stared... and stared...  
  
"I was only joking, geez! I thought you knew me well enough to know that!"  
  
"Well... yeah... So, how was your holiday Hermione?" Ron changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, it was fine! You wouldn't know what I read..."  
  
They continued their conversation, stopping only to buy handfuls of chocolate and candy from the plump witch who rolled around a mini shop.  
  
"You know?" Hermione swallowed a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. "Malfoy didn't come to do his traditional 'scarhead, weasel, and mudblood' thing today..."  
  
Harry snorted.   
  
"'course its traditional. Its part of the, 'I hate the Golden Trio' campaign. But I gotta admit... It is weird... He should've came 5 minuttes ago..."  
  
"Why do you care? I could do with some peace without him coming along and insulting us."   
  
They all sat in silence, before Hermione fished out the recent copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"...G-Guys... You... You might want to see this..."  
  
She handed them the Daily Prophet, her hands trembling, and her face deathly pale. She sat back gasping for breath, while the other two looked down at the front page.  
  
~Daily Prophet~  
  
1st September 2003  
  
CLEAN MURDER AT MALFOY HOUSE  
  
Draco Malfoy was found dead, presumably   
  
murdered, in his own home, Malfoy Manor,  
  
on the 31st of August.   
  
Officials were contacted on that dreadful  
  
night, turning up at the manor, only to find   
  
that the killer had left no marks what so   
  
ever, therefore, making it extremely difficult  
  
to find the culprit.   
  
Investigators are guessing that the Avada  
  
Kedavra, the killing spell used by You-Know  
  
-Who to kill the still alive Harry Potter, was   
  
used on young Mr Malfoy, therefore leaving  
  
no trace of evidence behind.   
  
It seems that You-Know-Who is on the move,  
  
killing many in his wake, those of which might  
  
include young Mr Draco Malfoy. This murder  
  
will be inspected very closely, and the Ministry   
  
of Magic advise the wizarding world to beware  
  
of You-Know-Who, shall any more murders  
  
be committed.  
  
  
  
If anyone has any information concerning this  
  
murder, or the where abouts of You-Know-Who,  
  
we implore you to please contact the Ministry of  
  
Magic as soon as possible, shall there be hope  
  
on the side of light.  
  
Michael Priffin, The Daily Prophet  
  
Harry and Ron gasped in shock.  
  
'Malfoy dead? It can't be...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEEEEE!!! Finished second chappy! Okies, so I hope it gets good reviews, and don't worry! It will definately be Draco and Hermione in the end! I'll make sure of that!   
  
Ok, so PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW FOR MY SAKE! I'm wiltering like a flower here... XD  
  
~snakewise~ 


	3. Meeting

Righteo! Hello all! 3rd chappy here today, and lets see... 2 reviews for the last chappy!   
  
relena333: um... it made no sense at all XD hehe, sorry! but then... I think what you're saying is... having a hated and dead Draco makes a story good?  
  
Invader Shelly: new review! yay!   
  
THANKS GUYS/GIRLS/PPL !!!   
  
Well anywayz, on wiz ze story!  
  
Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sighed. It was tiring all right... Confusing too...  
  
Hermione trudged through the hallways, peeking under tapestries from time to time, or banging the wall with her fist, searching for some entrance to her common room.   
  
She sighed yet again.   
  
'Its a suprise really... Who would've thought Draco Malfoy, murdered? No less by Voldemort! He's a deatheater! He's father definately is one. But really... Who could've murdered him? Well, sure there are heaps of people out there who hate him, but who'll hate him enough to kill him? ...Ok, so maybe the murderer was someone who hated him. That is, hated him enough to use the Avada Kedavra. I'd think they'd value their lives more. I mean, I'd rather spend the rest of my life hating Malfoy in secret (or maybe not), than being cooped up in a little disgusting cell with dementors fighting the urge to shove their ugly mouths ontop of yours and suck the living daylights out of you! I mean, really!'  
  
She gave a great sigh of exasperation.  
  
'Ugh... But onto more urgent matters such as... I'll never find the common room... I'll never find my books... I'll never hold my quill... I'll never pet Crookshanks... I'll never pass the NEWTS!!! I'll never do anything if I don't find that bloody common room! Ergh...'  
  
She hit her head gently on the wall and sighed.  
  
'I'm even starting to act like Ron... His influence on me is too great...'  
  
She stopped her futile search of the common room, and resulted in sliding down the wall only to land on the floor in a great heap of black robes.  
  
'Life is just bliss... Not...'  
  
Hermione fidgeted into a comfortable position, then leaned against the wall preparing to sleep on cold stone instead of a mattress. Preparing to have cramps.Preparing to have students stare at her in the morning.   
  
She yawned. Her eyelids fluttering to a close.  
  
'Having to much food is not good... Not good at all. Makes you too slee- ahh!'  
  
The wall on which she was leaning on, flung open, revealing a tunnel slide.  
  
"AHHH!! HELP!"  
  
Hermione gave a frantic yelp before she fell through the hole and down the tunnel, turning this way and that. Going up, and going down. Going to the left, and going to the right.  
  
"EEEEEE!!!"  
  
Suddenly her body flew through what was supposedly a very large dog flap and through the cool summers night breeze, onto the astronomy tower.  
  
"Ooof! ...Ow..."  
  
She had landed on something soft (thankfully), but that didn't mean it didn't have some hard corners or edges. Hermione found that the soft cushion object indeed, had some hard corners or edges, one of which was jabbing into her stomach.  
  
"Hey, get off! Get off! You're flattening me!"  
  
"Huh... Huh! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, I just flew out of a tunnel over there!"  
  
Hermione glanced at the wall.   
  
'Hey, the tunnels gone! Where did it go!'  
  
Then she glanced at her cushioner who was currently trying to rub his back.  
  
"You know, you're not very light... Exactly the opposite actually, and I certainly see no tunnel." He groaned.  
  
"Hey! Are you implying that I'm heavy, big AND a liar?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, I am!" He smirked at her angry flushed face, and noticed she looked quite familiar.  
  
Hermione stared at him, as he was doing the exact same thing.  
  
'He... He is quite handsome actually... And he definately isn't a Hogwarts student...'  
  
Hermione studied his features. They were very interesting indeed. He had VERY long hair, the tips almost touching the ground, tied with a black ribbon, and was the colour of gold crossed with silver. His eyes were sharp, cold, unfeeling... silver with a blue hue.   
  
'In fact, if I didn't know Draco was dead, I would've thought this was him, right here, right now!'  
  
She looked on amazed.   
  
'He looks like an angel without wings... Wearing robes, pants, pieces of fabric that covers parts of his feet. All silver with blue trimmings. Matches... Maybe he really is an angel...'  
  
"Finished taking in my good looks? I've got some training to do." He raised an eyebrow at her blushing face, then turned away with a bow and arrow in his hand.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Hermione looked at him in awe as he took aim, then fired the arrow.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Do you always answer a question with another question?"  
  
"No, I just do it to annoy you."  
  
"You-you-you prick!"  
  
"Tut tut, language my dear!"  
  
"I can use whatever language I like! By the way, whats your name?"  
  
"Oh, so first you stare at me, all lovey dovey, and now you ask me for my name? Sure you don't fancy me?"  
  
"Oh, just be quiet and answer my question will you?"  
  
At this, he looked away at the night sky above, filled with the many shimmering stars and the crescent moon.  
  
The playful feeling around them vanished, leaving something dark... sorrowful...   
  
In a barely audible voice, he whispered-  
  
"I don't know my name..."  
  
"W-what?" She questioned in the same tone.  
  
"I don't know my name, I don't know if I even had one."  
  
"Then... Then where did you come from?"  
  
"The sky... I came from the sky."  
  
Hermione gasped at this, and blinding light filled her vision, blocking everything else from view.  
  
"I came from the sky, the stars."  
  
Hermione's vision cleared, and she gasped yet again.  
  
Standing right where the nameless boy had stood only seconds before, was a magnificent white dragon, with a blue mane... Scaleless... Lovely... A pure white dragon... A beautiful white dragon...  
  
-Flying stealthily over the moonlit sea  
  
My precious white dragon-  
  
"What... What are you?"  
  
-Faster, faster, hurry  
  
To my side-  
  
"A dragon, and a boy... nameless."  
  
-Blue mane burning with fire  
  
Seeking that buried river  
  
Aimlessly wandering-  
  
"When you said... When you said you came from the stars... Meaning... Are you a star?"  
  
-Beautiful white dragon  
  
Beloved white dragon  
  
Come to this welling stream   
  
That was hidden within me-  
  
"Many. I am many stars. I make up part of the night sky constellation, a dragon."  
  
"A dragon..." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ehehehehe! EHEHEHEHEHE!!! FINISHED!!! ANOTHER CHAPPY FINISHED!!! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! So, how was it?   
  
Oh, and the words between the - and the -, meaning its a song.   
  
The song called Shiroi Ryuu (japanese) came from Spirited Away, and is composed by Joe Hisaishi  
  
It is the translation of the japanese song Shiroi Ryuu.  
  
One of my favourite songs!   
  
Okies, hope you had a happy read, and   
  
see ya next time!  
  
Review- Snakewise 


	4. Accepting

Hello all! 3 extra reviews! *giggles hysterically* Pattern here you see? 1 review for the first chappy, 2 reviews for the second chappy, and 3 reviews for the third chappy!!! Yea, I notice the simplest of things... Well, don't mind me.  
  
Okies, the reviewers-  
  
Unus Salus Salazar- Yes, Spirited Away is simply the best! The music is so coooool! I want the soundtrack, but I've been broke since a long while ago T_T  
  
Miss Raynbow- Ah I see, well, it'll all be explained in this chappy! (hopefully... my memory isn't all that good)  
  
icanreadncount- Yea, a dragon and a boy! A bit weird, but think of morphing! Or something... Yea, mythical.  
  
Wellsy, on with the words of interest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight flitted through the drapes, flooding into the dorm belonging to the Head Girl, and arousing the slumbering lump on the bed, Hermione Granger. A groan was issued from within the thick red satin sheets before Hermione sat up, chasing any signs of sleepiness from her amber eyes. She stared around at her surroundings.  
  
'Such a lovely room... I'm glad to be able to stay here for the year, truly something...'  
  
A lovely room indeed. Spacious and donned in Gryffindor colours, the room consisted of a large mahogany desk situated next to the window, with the queen sized bed on an adjacent wall, and a cupboard, vanity desk, and bookcase with a matching victorian style couch elsewhere, it was hard not to like this room at all.   
  
Hermione climbed out of bed, stepping on thick scarlet carpet, she crossed the room, gathered her bathroom neccessities, and headed out to the common room, and into the bathroom. There would be no fighting over bathrooms today, and Hermione knew exactly why.  
  
'For one thing, this bathroom is for the Heads only. For another? Well... There is no Head Boy.'  
  
Head Boy had originally been Draco Malfoy. But after his suprising and unexpected death, which not many Hogwarts students knew about, Professor Dumbledore had to delay the announcement of the heads, and inform the substitute Head Boy of his new position. Actual Head Boy.   
  
'And thats the reason I was off looking for that common room by myself till midnight.' A bitter look made its way onto her face.  
  
'And thats when... When I discovered him!'  
  
Hermione smiled. She remembered very well of her encounter with the dragon boy. He was mysterious, cold, yet all the same, amusing. Was he a star? Maybe, she couldn't know. She couldn't believe him. Something as ridiculous as that, who would? But if he could turn into a dragon, then being a star is possible. Hermione's smile grew larger.   
  
'He was sooooo beautiful! He looks like Draco, but is he? I don't know...'  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower, dressed, exited the bathroom, collected her books and headed out to the Great Hall with a large stack of everyones timetables.  
  
She didn't know what happened after her encounter. Yes, of course she 'remembered very well', but the parts after he turned into a dragon, then did everything become blurry. She couldn't ever remember going into her dorm, how she got there, or any other facts.  
  
Hermione was greeted by the excited chatter of students as she entered the Great Hall. Spotting Harry and Ron, she walked over and they greeted their 'Good Morning's.  
  
"Hermione? What are those?"  
  
Harry stared at the stack of papers.  
  
"What? Oh, these! They're timetables! Care to help me hand them out?"  
  
And with that, the Golden Trio seperated, handing out timetables with Ron looking very put out about not being able to eat the most important meal of the day in peace.  
  
Hermione wandered over to Gryffindor table as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement and all chatter ceased.  
  
"Goodmorning, I hope you are well?"  
  
Dumbledore's sparkling sapphire blue eyes peered at them over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"I, and many of the teachers have been asked about our Head Boy and Girl of this year. Your answer is, Terry Boot of Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. The delay of this message has been caused by a shocking event. It is very unfortunate, I must say, that if any of you have read the Daily Prophet, you will have been informed of the recent murder of Draco Malfoy, the former Head Boy of this year."  
  
Murmers broke out across the room.  
  
"Malfoy dead? But why?"  
  
"Dracie Poo! I miss him so much!"  
  
"Serves him right, that arrogant idiot!"  
  
"Students!" Dumbledore called over the comments.  
  
"I am afraid that is so. As this soul leaves Hogwarts, we must grieve for the loss of a fine young man."  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and any colourful banners were turned to black, giving off a cold and mournful feeling.  
  
"Many you of think of him as someone arrogant, someone hard to put up with. Yes, but Draco Malfoy had a reason, as we all do to cause such behaviour. Draco Malfoy's life, was ruled ruthlessly by his father and Voldemort." Most of the room winced at the Dark Lords name. "Draco Malfoy was taught to hate muggleborns, was taught to be cruel to those of lower status, was taught to be evil. But a pure heart cannot turn evil, and Draco Malfoy had a heart filled with good. In truth, he is someone we must respect. Yes, he was cruel, but for a reason. His mind was corrupted. But his heart was not. A pure heart can overcome an evil mind. A hard task, but he could overcome it. You must realise he was meant to be a spy for Voldemort, but he did not give away any information. True sources tell me that he was meant to kill, to hurt, to spy, and Draco Malfoy did none of that. Magic and physical abuse was inflicted on him, yet he was still strong. The wall of strength around his heart still stood, protecting him from being corrupted. Someone with a pure heart, who did what he could to overcome his corrupted mind, to live through whatever was thrown at him, to have courage not to betray Light, is someone great. Remember him. Respect him. Accept Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ending on this grave note, Dumbledore took his seat somberely while the students of Hogwarts stared at each other in silence. Hermione stared at all the students, then, making a decision, she stood up tall and waited till she had everyones attention.  
  
"Even though Draco Malfoy was cruel to most of us, you must see that he really wasn't evil. Having been his partner in potions, we brewed Veritaserum, a powerful truth potion together, and tested it on each other. Through this method, I found out the truth. It is time to tell you all what I have learned from him.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, son of a notorius deatheater, was not evil. He was not on the side of Evil. He wanted nothing to do with Evil. His deatheater initiation was to be held on the 25th of December this year, Christmas Day, when no one would notice his absence. But Malfoy wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. He wanted no mark to burn into his skin. All he wanted, was to have a normal life like the rest of us. I discovered that Malfoy was to let deatheaters into Hogwarts, to give them entrance. But he disobeyed their orders. He is not loyal to Voldemort. He is brave as to go against Voldemorts wishes. He had courage to stop his own father, and the Dark Lord from killing us all. I am telling no lies, he tells no lies. You should be greatful to him. Be greatful to Draco Malfoy. And, that is why, I think we should give a final note to him."  
  
She stared pointedly around the Great Hall, beckoning students with her unmoving eyes to stand up. And stand up they did. They all thought the whole idea over, and had agreed with their Headmaster and Head Girl, that Draco Malfoy was indeed someone to thank. Any doubts were pushed away when they heard of Draco Malfoy refusing to give entrance to the deatheaters.  
  
And with Hermione's final note, everyone murmered softly:  
  
"Remember, respect, and accept Draco Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know I know. Short chappy, kill me! I'm sorry really am, but I couldn't like... you know... uh... make it longer... cause... yea...  
  
But I hope its better than last chappies by somewhat, cause of the style of writing had changed. Sorry if you don't like it, but I reckoned I like this style of writing is better for me! And it kind of has more writing in it. More for you to read! Ok, so I'm rambling now.  
  
Okies, plz review!!!   
  
snakewise. 


	5. Mysterious

Ahhhhhh! *laughs hysterically* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHEEEE!   
  
Okies, I got 2 reviews for this chappy! THANKS SO MUCH PPL! I originally had 1 (fuzzamarone) review. But as I was typing this, I got another review! I'M SO HAPPY!  
  
Well, thanks people!   
  
fuzzamarone- thanks! And about the hero being dead? Well, thats part of the main story really, but I assure you, that it will MOST DEFINATELY BE DRACO AND HERMIONE in the end. No matter if the heros dead, though sad as it is. But I have planned it all out, something that I rarely do.  
  
Unus Salus Salazar-Ooooo! Thanks so much for reviewing! Thought I had 1 review there, but lucky, checked. Anyhow, thanks! I hope this chappy is longer, *crosses fingers* and interesting. *nods*  
  
So on to the story. (SO HAPPY!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hermione, I swear, you are insane sticking up for Malfoy today. I mean, look at him, that evil git! He did nothing but torture us these past 6 or so years! He tortured us Hermione, tortured! He tortured you! He called you... Well, you know, but he was horrible, and he picked on the other students too! He walked around the place like he own-"  
  
Hermione gave a great sigh, interrupting Ron, and amusing Harry.  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm a big girl now, no need to give me some lecture about who I should stick up for and who I should not, cause all your gonna do is waste your own breath! Not to mention mine. Nothing your saying is sticking to my brain so quit it!"  
  
She glowered at him before stalking off down the corridor, yelling behind her shoulder.  
  
"And for your information, I did use Veritaserum on him Ron, and I know he isn't evil! I'm not going to go against him just because of his insults! You heard Dumbledore, his mind was corrupted by his poor excuse of a father! And if you don't believe me than fine! And if you don't believe Dumbledore, than that is even better! Gosh, some people are so immature."  
  
She turned around a corner disappearing from their view.  
  
Harry muffled a chuckle with his fist before calming down and starting up a conversation with Ron.  
  
"You know Ron? I think you should cool down a bit. I think Hermione's right. I think you should have at least a little bit of respect like I do for Malfoy. I think that Malfoy really wasn't all that bad. I thi-"  
  
"Harry, cut it out will you? I get your point! I get her point! Ok? Happy? Great lets get going then."  
  
Ron walked off with Harry trailing behind.  
  
"I think you don't get anything Hermione or I have said. I think you should be a bit nicer to Malfoy even though his dead. I think you shouldn't loose your temper so quickly. I think you..."  
  
They walked off to Charms, students parting way for the red headed Weasley, and the famous rambling Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had absolutely nothing to do. Having been so ecstatic about homework, Hermione had finished it all in an eager flash, resulting in leaving her bored while wandering around the corridors looking at nothing in particular. Dinner had already been eaten, so students would be in their tower working, playing, or sleeping. She couldn't do any of those. She finished her work, and was to energetic -yet bored- to sleep, and being the good girl that she was, she spent most of her time studying instead of playing games. In other words, meaning she has no games to play with. Yes, Hermione could've taken the trip up to Gryffindor tower, but picturing the havoc occuring behind those walls, she doubted she would have any room or peace to play games, plus she didn't want to see Ron. He just infuriated her sometimes. So immature...  
  
She sighed, and wondered about going into the kitchens to see how Winky was doing. Maybe she could do a little convincing down there... Persuade the elves to be paid for their wondrous work. But then, the kitchens would be around 6 floors down. A mighty way away.   
  
Hermione sighed and leaned against the colour stained windows, staring at them. They were really nice... When there was sunlight shining directly throught the glass, there would be beautiful colours on the floor or the opposite wall. She wished that the stars or moon would do that. But it would ruin the whole atmosphere of night.   
  
She stared at the stars. It seemed that they were winking at her. She smiled. Hogwarts was a great place to go stargazing. There would be no city lights at night to ruin the natural scenery. There would be no pollution to clog up the sky, obscuring the stars from view. Her smile grew wider.   
  
'I wonder if he is there... Maybe I should check... It would be only a floor or so up, I'm pretty close, and it would be the chance to see the stars somewhere closer.'  
  
Hermione gave a soft laugh, the sound, sweet and soothing. Like something cool against your blushing cheeks. She hoped that the Dragon Boy would be there. It would be great to know him better. He just amazes her in a way she had never experienced.   
  
...Like the way Draco amazes her...   
  
But they were different, in a way... Yet the same... She couldn't decipher the feelings she got from the two of them. She didn't know them well enough.  
  
Hermione walked at a brisk pace to her next destination.  
  
The astronomy tower, and the mysterious boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been sitting there for only 3 nights in a row, ontop of that astronomy tower, gazing at the stars, gazing at others like himself.  
  
He didn't know who he was... Weird, because every star out there knew who they were. They knew their own name. So unlike himself. He didn't know alot of things. He didn't know why he was allowed down here for nights in a row, whereas other stars had to stay in the sky for 2 days until they got their 1 night break. He was a star, yet he didn't need to be in the sky for those humans to stare at. Maybe he wasn't all that important... Maybe a star too tiny to see. There were many of those stars.   
  
But he had a task to do, that required being on Earth. But the thing was, he didn't get any information as to what he was supposed to do. Only who will guide him through it. Fate. Yes, that was who. Someone who he couldn't talk to. Brilliant. Fantastic. More than fantastic. Not.  
  
"So you're here after all..."  
  
His head whipped around, sending his hair flying everywhere. There she was, the girl whom he had just seen yesterday. Amazing really, she did look awfully familiar.   
  
"So you're here after all..."  
  
He echoed what she had just stated.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him, on the waist high stone brick wall used to stop people from walking off the edge of the tower. He stared at her.   
  
"You're not scared of heights?" He raised a perfect silvery gold eyebrow at her.  
  
"I am, but I won't fall off unless you push me, or the wind pushes me. Plus, you would save me right? Or my wand would."  
  
"Save you? Why would I save you? I don't know you." His reply was flat and bored.  
  
"If you don't save me, I'll come and haunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
"Right, lovely. I'm shaking in fear. I believe I never caught your name?" He stared at her. She did look very familiar, so shouldn't he know her name somewhere? He did like her eyes, they were amber in colour. Beautiful, with gold flecks in them.  
  
"Its Hermione Granger. But call me Hermione, Granger just makes me feel old. I don't respond as well with my last name anyway. And yours is... I know! Lets give you a name!" Hermione's face lit up as she started to think up of possible names.  
  
"You want to name me?" He gave her an incredulous look.  
  
She looked baffled. "Well what do you want me to call you? Dragon? Dragon Boy? Boy? They don't sound that fitting to me!"  
  
"Fine. I don't like the name 'Dragon' either. Or 'Boy' thankyou very much. Well? What do you propose as a name?"  
  
Hermione sat there for awhile, index finger on her chin. She stared at him for 2 minutes or so.  
  
"Well? Your staring is really irritating me!"  
  
"Hey! I know!" She jumped of her seat on the wall, and turned to face him with a grin on her face.  
  
"You know? I know just what to call you! I reckon this name will suit you just fine! You certainly seem to have his attitude, not to mention his looks you know?"  
  
"Well? I'm waiting, and I'm not getting any younger!"   
  
She stared at his tapping foot, causing her hair to curtain her face.  
  
"Your name will be...  
  
Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ehehe! I'm still hyper and happy! But anyways, this chapter should be longer somewhat... but I'm not so sure if it is... Well, again, final note, thanks reviewers! Ok, hope you all enjoyed!   
  
snakewise :) 


	6. Hoping

Okies, yes I know I haven't updated in an age, BUT I GOT A GOOD REASON! School started, and I couldn't really fit in my story writing, but yea, I'll do it now!  
  
OKIES! THANKS ALL REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING! Makes me happy! Oh yes! 'Mental Institution' is getting on fairly well I'd say! 5 reviews already! YAY! Ok, thanks again, sorry for the late update, and I'll get going now!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He stared at her face, currently lit up with self-satisfaction.  
  
"So your naming me after someone else? Draco?"  
  
She looked suprised.  
  
"Of course! Sure he wasn't the nicest person around... quite the opposite actually, he was almost the bane of my existance. Almost being the keyword that is. He tortured my friends and I, and all the muggle borns around the school, he never respected the teachers, not even Professor Dumbledore! He was known as the Slytherin Prince, and having many followers, they tortured us too. He was supposed to be Head Boy this year you know? I was supposed to share a common room with him, being Head Girl and all, but he got murdered, so yes, his off to someplace unknown, and he can torture me or my friends no longer! But I can't say the same for the rest of the Slytherins. They would most likely pick a new leader. Maybe Blaise Zabini you say? She is actually quite intelligent, and would be very interesting indeed, if it wasn't for her mean streak, don't you agree? Anyhow, we might be lucky, maybe someone dim-witted like Pansy or Goyle would be picked instead. They don't know a thing, and if the Slytherins picked them, then lets just say, instead of torturing people, they would go around fertilising everyone. Though I think I prefer torture... I don't like big tummies and screaming babies. Those Slytherins are so unintelligent with the exception of a few. But yes off the track. You do have Draco's attitude! Eh...? I mean... His sarcasm, not his sadistic ways..."  
  
She quivered under his hard stare, backing away.  
  
"So your saying I'm sadistic? Cruel? Possibly Evil? Well, your certainly a very nice person, are you not? Naming me after someone like him... But I guess, that if he was a great person, than I wouldn't mind all that much. If I'm named after him, than surely myself, now known as Draco, is great as well? Excellent. And a bit of advice name-giver. You ramble too much, cut down on the sentences. You tell people things that they don't even know about, so explain will you?"  
  
She glared at him, huffing with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
"You certainly are not great, and it is not a privilege to be named after someone like him. He's a sadist. And I do not ramble. You being yourself and not talking so much only think I ramble. You should get out more you know? Be more social, or you won't get anywhere in life. Now, you said you wanted an explanation? Well, this Draco Malfoy? I knew him since six or so years ago I'd say, and he completely messed up my first day of school. That evil idiot. Doesn't know the import-"  
  
"Interesting, and what school is this?"  
  
"Your sitting on its Astronomy Tower, dimwit, and its Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll tell you about that in a minute, but as I was saying, he doesn't know the importance of education..."  
  
Hermione and Draco talked throughout the night, giving no thought of sleep or the rest of the school. They learned facts about the school, their lives (if Draco had one long enough that is), and anything else... while sitting under the black blanket flecked with one moon... and the many stars...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked happily throughout the halls of Hogwarts Castle, a slight bounce in her step as she greeted passing students when they greeted her, and headed for the Great Hall. It had been almost two months since she had met that mystery boy. It had been almost two months since she named him Draco. It had been almost two months since the Slytherins recruited a new leader, Blaise Zabini. And it had been almost two months of getting to know Draco, whom she knew pretty well so far. He hadn't lived very long (almost 2 months), she knew, but he seemed to already know alot about the world, and had hobbies, and favourites, and dislikes. It was strange, but he was strange, so she guessed it didn't matter all too much. She sneaked out every night to meet him. The thought made her giddy. Hermione? Head Girl going out on midnight endeavors? Yes, but she was discreet. No one knew about Draco yet, not even Harry or Ron. She planned to let it stay that way. She wouldn't let a word out, for the sake of Draco. That is of course, if he wanted her to keep it a secret. She was curious though, as to how she got her nights sleep when she spent it with Draco. And that was from 12 till dawn. She was sure she hadn't slept in days, probably the whole of the two months, yet she felt fresh, as if she had a good nights sleep. It was strange, but strange is the way things were in this school of witchcraft.   
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall, looking at the enchanted ceiling. It was a peaceful night, with the stars out, winking at any passersby. It reminded her strongly of Draco. She shook out of her daze and slipped onto the bench space between Harry and Ginny with Ron across. They chatted with each other, waiting for Dumbledore to give a signal for the plates to fill with the many delicacies. An assortment of dinner.   
  
A tinkling echoed throughout the room, catching many, if not all, student's attention. All heads swivelled towards the Head Table, where Albus Dumbledore currently stood.  
  
"Good Evening Hogwarts. I dare say you have had an enjoyable time at school these past two months?"  
  
He chuckled at the disgusted or disbelieving looks of the students.  
  
"Yes, well, I thought so. The staff and I have decided, to brighten up your young spirits, by holding a Masquerade Halloween Ball."  
  
He paused and gave everyone time to discuss it with their peers, clearly enjoying the scene of ecstatic faces about the first Halloween Ball in many years.  
  
"It will be held, on October the 31st which from what I can see? Is a Monday. You will be given the day off to prepare for this ball. I must say, that 1st and 2nd years may not attend, as you will not be able to go to Hogsmeade with the older students to purchase your costumes. Though, I am sure you will enjoy the large Halloween Party held in your common rooms? You too, will be given the day off. Now, on the subject of Hogsmeade. All students with permission notes will be able to attend Hogsmeade this Saturday to make purchases. Robes, gowns, costumes and anything else appropriate may be worn to the ball, and do please, have a mask on that day? I happen to know a very good mask shop down in Hogsmeade myself... 'Hidden Expressions' is the name, I recall. Oh yes, and do find a partner, anyone within 3rd year or up. Anyone at all."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened when Dumbledore looked at her. He knew. Hermione fought to be calm and smiled at the Headmaster. He chuckled and clapped his hands twice to send the food up, before sitting down at the Head Table.  
  
Excited chattering broke out throughout the hall. Hermione could already see students making their way, which ever way it might be, over to ask someone to the ball. Yes, she was excited, but could she really ask him to be her date? Will he accept? Oh, things were so very complicated. What could she do?   
  
Hermione sighed and stuffed a roast potato into her mouth before her eyes started watering up and she started sputtering and gasping for breath. Harry and Ginny clapped her on the back a couple of times, sending the potato out of her windpipe and onto the table. She sucked in a deep breath before calming down.  
  
"Hermione! You shouldn't eat a potato whole! It's way too big for your windpipe!" Ginny passed her a napkin while Harry was trying to hide his smile and Ron, eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Yea Hermione. I thought you were Ron there for a second." Harry chuckled while Hermione gave him a playful punch in the stomach.  
  
"Who would want to be Ron? He's a pig from what I can see!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a pig! If you valued food as much as I do, then you'd be the same!" Ron yelled across the table, showing mushy bits of food in his mouth.  
  
"Eww! Ron! Gross! Stop talking with your mouth full! But Hermione? You okay?" Ginny glanced at her.  
  
"Yea I guess... I was just thinking about the ball, I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry."  
  
She gave them a weak smile before returning to her food, and face becoming thoughtful.  
  
She wondered. She hoped he would accept. If he didn't then she didn't know who she would go with. If he didn't accept, she probably wouldn't go to the ball at all. But she couldn't just sit there, quivering in her boots about his answer, because she wasn't going to get one unless she stood up and asked him. So she made up her mind. She would ask him. No matter what the outcome, she would know that she at least, had tried to do something about it.   
  
And hopefully?  
  
He will accept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chappie... I'm sorry! But I've got homework to do! I'm so sorry! But I hope this chapter was enough! I will hopefully post in a few days instead of 2 weeks or however long it was.  
  
Anyhow, hope you liked it! And yea! Thanks for reading, and er... yea! THANKS!  
  
Snakewise (is writing two stories so is very slow) 


	7. White Light

Ehehe! Hey everyone! Yes, late update. Murder me. But anyhow, REVIEWS! THANKS EVERYONE!  
  
Telpe Nar Roccar – Hehehe! Didn't confuse me at all! No worries indeed!  
  
v son sayian- whoa... @_@ questions! Ok, here we go! And erm... big disappointment cause its short one sentence answer but... its uh... *coughs and puts on a gloomy voice* It will be revealed sooner or later, or at the end. *nods*  
  
icanreadncount- Ah yes, thankyou! And erm... well... ehehe... *coughs* you see... when I think of a masquerade ball, I think of masks which need to be taken off by a partner at 12 midnight *blushes* so that's why I said everyone needs a partner like...  
  
Dreamer- thanks!  
  
Anyhow, on with the story which will somewhat be bad -__-; I can't write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione stumbled through the dark corridors, muttering obscenities whenever she stubbed her toe on a hard object, or walked into a wall. She cursed the clouds for covering the moon, and she cursed the moon for not bothering to move away from the clouds. Stupid moon. She thought its whole purpose was to light up dark hallways like this so people don't squash any parts of their bodies by walking into something. It just so seems that she was wrong. Obviously, the moon enjoyed playing games of hide and seek with her. Well, if it was going to act like that, than she definitely wasn't going to find it. Ruin its fun.  
  
Hermione scowled at the clouds when she passed the window, trying to detect the moon in the night sky. She glowered outside. She couldn't see a thing. She wasn't sure if she was even looking through a window.  
  
Feeling her way through the corridors, Hermione reached the steps to the Astronomy Tower. Curse Draco for having to pick that particular spot every time they met. Couldn't he be more original? What happened if she fell off the edge of the astronomy tower? She grabbed onto the railings, carefully edging her way up the steps quietly. It was scary when it was dark. You wouldn't know if you were going to fall, or walk of an edge. She was scared of heights... Terribly scared...  
  
Hermione could feel the night's breeze brush gently against her face. She was almost there, and hopefully, the moon would've stopped its stupid game and shine for at least 5 minutes. She reached the landing, groping for something to hold on. There was no more railing from then on. She was on her own.  
  
Hermione had a right mind in thinking of getting down on her knees and crawling to the exit, but being the dignified person that she was, it was better to risk her life than her dignity. Yes, dignity always came first.  
  
Her hands out in front of her, she took a trembling step forwards and came crashing towards the ground.  
  
"Eh..." She bit her lip to keep quiet, nursing her head where it had crashed into the door. Stupid door. Stupid darkness. Stupid Draco. Stupid moon. She felt a lump protruding from the top of her head. Well, at least she knew where the door was. Part of her mission accomplished.  
  
Hermione turned the door knob and pushed hard at the wooden door. They really should replace it. It was old, rusty, and had holes in it.  
  
She stepped outside, feeling the cool wind pressing against her body. She could feel the fear bubbling inside her. The moon was still hiding, and she knew that the astronomy tower didn't have any railings around it. Just a short brick wall... She would fall if she wasn't careful.  
  
"Draco? Draco?!? Where are you?" Silence. "Get your voice working you big air head! I need to know where you are!" No one answered.  
  
She huffed. Well, it seemed she had to go forward whether she was scared or not. Once she got her hands around his little neck, he'll have to say 'bye bye oxygen', because she definitely wasn't going to let go! If he was willing to risk her life, than she'll just have to TAKE his! She cackled evilly to herself before taking one step. Then another. And another one.  
  
A scream erupted, smothered by the wind. Hermione felt herself pitch forward, tumbling over the little brick wall around the astronomy tower. She felt all her inner organs rise up her body as she fell down, towards the ever advancing lake. Cold, freezing, with the murderous giant squid.  
  
She closed her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was too young to die... She needed to save her life to fight in the war against Voldemort. She needed to live to fight along side Harry... She had failed. Tears slipped through her eyes, leaving her face as they were caught in the wind.  
  
The moon emerged from behind the clouds. "You'll be okay." Hermione's eyes snapped opened as a pair of arms wrapped around her body from behind. She turned her head as far as she could without vomiting at the sight of the lake. There he was. "Draco..." She whispered. He smiled.  
  
She felt him leave her body. "No..."  
  
"You'll be okay." He whispered again.  
  
She cried out loud. She had lost him. He had left her. Why?  
  
Suddenly, white light flashed past her vision. So this was how it was meant to be. She was falling to her death. Heaven was just above. Once her last breath was gone, she will live eternally in a world of white. White light. Her life must've been pointless then, if she was to die at the age of seventeen, without having an opportunity to help the world. And Draco... He had left her... Why? It will be forever unanswered...  
  
She felt something soft and cool between her hands. She grasped onto it. Maybe it was the rope to lead her to heaven. She felt herself being pulled upwards. Did she dare open her eyes? Yes, of course. Maybe she would catch a glimpse of her beloved home for the last time.  
  
She cracked open her eyelids, her eyes receiving full blast of the wind blaring in her face. "Draco!?!?!" She looked at the soft something in her hands. It was his mane! He didn't leave her after all! She laughed before pulling herself upright on his dragon form. She hugged him. Of course. He had said it would be okay. He had said she would be okay. And she was. She hugged him even tighter.  
  
"Thank you... Thank you so much."  
  
And the weird thing? She could feel him smiling. She couldn't see it, and she couldn't feel it on him. She felt it in herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah... pointless, short chapter... Wasn't it? So, what did you all think? Yea, it was bad... Or so I think. Maybe I should post another one... What do you say? Erm... Lets see... I should get started than huh? It might (MIGHT) come in uh... 3 days maybe! YAY! Okies, hoped you found it interesting!  
  
snakewise 


End file.
